Kindness
Appearance Kindness had black indigo scales with a dark green underside. Her eyes are her tribe's common black with reflections of stars in them. She has a lean body and is almost gorgeous. Except for a scar over her eye. Thankfully its not blind and she thinks it gives her good looks. There is a small burn on her wing from an encounter with an IceWing. Personality "Why do we have to fight them? Can't we share the Rainforest?" Kindness has a friendly personality, deeming her name "Kindness". However she also has an agressive behavior towards certain NightWings (Mastermind,Morrowseer, Queen Battlewinner) because of how they wanted to take over the Rainforest Kingdom. She tries to solve problems with the simplest solution, offering ideas and questions. She enjoys flying but not fighting. Whenever she saw an IceWing, she tried to greet them kindly. Sometimes this worked, other times it wouldn't. After an encounter with an IceWing, she received a burn that injured her wing, however it wasn't permanent. Biography Kindness grew up on the volcano for about six years, she never cared about taking over the Rainforest Kingdom and was deemed as "Soft". Showing aggressive behavior whenever she saw Mastermind experimenting on RainWing venom. Kindness would stare coldly at him whenever he passed her or she passed by him. She did the same for Morrowseer and wished to yell at Queen Battlewinner. On her hatching day her parents decided to bring her to the Rainforest to convince her that they had to fight. The only thing Kindness saw was an amazing tribe who lived peacefully. Her parents were willing to attack to perceive the NightWing tribe. When she turned five, she moved away from them, her last words to them being "When we wipe out the RainWings, I hope you'll remember that violence isn't always the best solution." then she stopped visiting them. She lived with a good friend of her's, Annular. The two worked on a project to save the RainWing tribe for three months and managed to have some NightWings join them. Annular and Kindness sometimes snuck out at night, wanting to watch the stars. Soon the two moved away from the volcano in secret. On the move trying to find a place to stay. It wasn't long until Kindness realized she had a crush on Annular. Unfortunately, it didn't last long when the two had to fight a pair of SandWings resulting in Annular's death. Soon Kindness met Cowbird, a NightWing who followed her and Annular. Kindness didn't like how Cowbird followed her and her best friend, but forgave Cowbird and invited her to come with her. Cowbird agreed and Kindness grew to like her, but feared she was insulting Annular by having a crush on someone else. After having a dream about Annular's death, Kindness realized that she wasn't insulting her best friend at all and enjoyed Cowbird's company. Soon the two went to the the Rainforest Kingdom and discovered the NightWings there. Confused, Kindness stared cautiously at her tribe, not knowing they lived there peacefully. When she saw Mastermind being arrested she hissed at him, irritated to see him and watched as they took him away. She and Cowbird moved into the NightWing village for a short amount of time, then moved where the RainWings lived. Kindness kept her crush on Cowbird a secret before telling her she had a crush on her. Cowbird felt overwhelmed and ran off. Kindness felt ashamed and wondered if Annular would have done the same thing. After some thinking Cowbird returned her feelings, but needed time to process. However they decided to see other dragons. That was when Kindness met Sleekscales. The two started dating instantly and had two eggs together. Relationships Morrowseer "This plan is stupid!" Kindness doesn't like Morrowseer, mostly because of the plan to take over the Rainforest. Mastermind "I don't want to see your face." She doesn't like Mastermind's experiments on the RainWings. She is perfectly fine with him being arrested. Queen Battlewinner "Can I yell at her? I reallyyyyy want to yell at her!" For a long time, Kindness wanted to yell at her because of her plans. Annular "Aren't the stars amazing?" Kindness's best friend and crush. She grew to have a crush on her and when they fought the SandWings, she died in the battle, a poison barb through her stomach. After the poison killed her, Kindness felt she should've fought instead of tried to break up the battle. However Annular wouldn't have wanted to seen Kindness kill someone. Cowbird "We change" Kindness met Cowbird after grieving over Annular. She accepted Cowbird as a companion and adventured with her. However she began to ignore her in fear of insulting her best friend. Soon Kindness realized that Annular would've wanted her to be happy. Sleekscales "Your scales are amazing and so are you." Sleekscales is Kindness's mate. Aglow Kindness had her as an egg and loved her more than anything. Along with her sister, Duskywing, both her and Sleekscales enjoy their dragonets. Duskywing Kindness loves just as much as she loves Sleekscales and Aglow. Quotes "Aren't the stars amazing? Its a shame the smoke covers them up at the volcano." "Violence isn't always the solution." "Proud of yourselves?!" "When we wipe out the RainWings, I hope you'll remember that violence isn't always the best solution." "Argh!" "Fly with me?" "Leave her alone! I'll snap the venomous barb off your tail! I'll--" "Woah! The moon is, silver? I always expected it to be golden like the sun." "I'll call you two Aglow and Duskywing" "Those are clouds, and that is the sun." "I miss her." Trivia She had a strong dislike towards Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner. She also doesn't like Mastermind but appreciates not seeing him. She liked Annular and Cowbird, but ended up falling in love with and marrying Sleekscales. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress